


爱情坟墓

by SillyPomegranate



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate
Summary: 凡事包容，凡事相信；凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 6





	爱情坟墓

今天村上回家算很早的，连天色都只是擦黑，公寓附近的上班族还没从冗余的工作中脱身，街上多的是放学回家的国中生。经纪人送他到楼下，在车上确认明天行程的时候他接到了丸山的电话。电话那边明显很吵，像是刚从杂志拍摄现场撤出的时候。

“信ちゃん，今天去喝一杯吗？”丸山最近工作很顺畅，团员们看在眼里，也为他高兴，毕竟当丸山真正快乐起来的时候阳光降临自然降临，在这种瑟瑟秋日里是最好的强心剂。最近每天他们的饭局都没怎么断过，世界上总有些人像他们当年一样，有着一腔什么都不害怕、也不在乎害怕的热血，和这些人围坐在常去的有包厢的饭店或者在不起眼的酒馆，就好像以前的时光都回来了。想到这里，村上默默眨了眨眼，视线飘到车窗外，对面的经纪人知趣地低下头，整理手里的表格。

“不了丸子，今天是纪念日，我正好早结束，你们去玩吧，回头我再补上。”村上听那边嗯嗯地应着，先一步掐断了电话，又在邮件里写下“抱歉丸子，你们好好玩”点击发送。经纪人继续指着手里的时间表一一顺下去：明天有节目的录制，有CM的拍摄，较为轻松的工作安排让村上挺了挺背，把松松挂在耳朵上的口罩带好，手臂上搭着外套，想着反正离得不远，也没有穿的必要，就等着车门的开启。

车门开的同时经纪人也开口了：“村上先生，和横山先生纪念日快乐。明天见。”

村上信五回头笑着看看他，回复道：“谢谢你，明天见。”

终于是彻底的下班状态了，村上走进公寓大堂的时候叹了口气。他打开手机的收信界面，没有看到来自横山的新消息，上一条还停留在昨天，横山起个大早出外景之前发来一张户外的照片，深秋的降霜涂满干瘪卷曲的树枝，大概只剩不到30分钟就会被朝阳蒸发，配字简简单单，“シモ”。多大的人了，还不写汉字，村上吐槽的时候正准备上台，化妆师伸手把翘起的鬓发压下去，顺带善解人意地带走了他的手机，他只来得及记下一片白霜里若隐若现的巴士，来不及思考横山那天要去哪儿出外景。此时再回复毫无意义，又惺惺作态，村上更希望他打开门的时候，家里是开着灯的。

家里没开灯。小千在黑暗中只能看到眼睛，如同两盏灯笼，三步并作两步冲刺过来，在村上脚下喵啊咪啊地打转。村上关上门，换好拖鞋，去厨房柜子里拿出猫罐头打开装满食盆，蹲下来摸摸狼吞虎咽的小千的小脑袋。“抱歉，一天家里都没人很不高兴吧。”回应他的只有吃得吭哧吭哧的背影，村上感受着猫柔顺的毛，也笑了一下，就坐在沙发上开始点外卖。

打开手机之后他的手指先停在聊天框很久，但却怎么都想不出一个好问句。要是问到哪了可真有点强人所难，他知道横山裕今天的日程，即使具体的时间有些模糊，但数量摆在那里，他们也从来都不是能够定点下班的类型。如果直接提纪念日的事呢，又有点小女生了，明明他们之前也不怎么关心这个的。村上想了想，切回到外卖的界面，给自己和还没有回家的丈夫点了披萨，是看中了赠品里一个小小的，正流行的罐头蛋糕，权当庆祝，然后暗灭屏幕闭目养神。小千已经吃完了她丰盛的晚餐，正愁没人互动，很快从自己的游乐区摸到沙发，绕着村上的腿打转，主人对她实施绥靖政策，她也在无尽的纵容里和裤脚玩得不亦乐乎。

村上闭着眼，很多很多抓不住的念头划过他的脑海。首先是横山裕的安全问题，但他实在想象不出杰尼斯的明星艺人收录间隙会有什么突发情况。这里是日本，大家活得谨小慎微，追星已经是日常生活中能得到最大收益的出格，他们相应地成为一片暗夜中的星光。心怀恶意的人有，不少，大家都心知肚明，但他们也听过那些欢呼，看过很多眼泪，心脏同时被这些打磨，变成海洋里的啤酒瓶底，平凡却圆润，可以是任何人的珍宝。

其次是他们的事业问题。结婚之后村上和横山、加之整个关八的曝光度一升再升，那段时间他忙得团团转，几天内只有在保姆车上能合一下眼。婚礼、蜜月，什么都没有，提交婚姻申请书之后三天内他连横山裕的面都没见到，但却要在各种各样的场合撑起恩爱一对的形象，他知道对方的情况也差不多，但大家都默契地从没提起。结婚，对他和横山裕来说只是一个形式，是为了把疑虑变成另一种疑虑，那些天南海北来的记者与其提出类似“您和横山先生是何时结缘的呢？”和“为什么您二位身为艺人还选择步入婚姻殿堂呢？”这种弱智问题，还不如关注些别的重要新闻。村上总以为世人都能明白的。

等想到腿边的小千时，才感觉到疲劳随着四肢百骸蔓延，就此也实实在在地明白，岁月还是在自己身上留下了许多痕迹：他脑海中更多地浮现以前。不是甄选会之后的五光十色和最近的五光十色，那些景象好像在褪色，变成模模糊糊的一些影子，想起的反而总是一些小事。他想到遇到小千的那天心情实在太差，否则也不会产生拥有一只猫的想法。彼时他和全部的团员都拼命前进，但实际情况又是在长时间原地踏步，每个人都苦闷，忙碌又焦虑，却又会因为一些早已拥有的、确定的东西而开怀大笑。这种拉扯的状态消磨着所有人，只能每天比世人再多原地踏步一段时间，带着营业笑容走入搭建的影棚演出别人的人生。小千不像他人，对自己有无穷尽的要求，她只是每天普通地吃喝拉撒，偶尔心情不好咬自己一口，一会之后就完全忘记这事，让村上没脾气地站在家里。对猫，饲养者是永远没办法的，这是他把猫接回家第三天就明白的道理，但这么多年过去，小千不再像之前一样喜怒无常，有她在的家就没那么空旷，要怎么形容这样的千呢，大概得用——

“好软。”横山在玄关开口，声音很轻，但还是震得村上从浅浅的梦境中醒来，柔软的小千咻地从他脚边蹿到横山面前。越养越像狗，村上皱起脸，用手大力地揉隐隐作痛的脑袋，站起身，腿上的手机一下掉在地板上。

“ヒナ。”一年一年，横山裕结束工作之后的话越来越少，好像上镜时间已经让他用尽了全部的语言。在这间房子里他俩都倾向于忘记那些节目效果，只做最简便的交谈，反正他们不是没过过无言的朝夕。

村上信五捡起手机，也没对着玄关的方向，随意地应他：“ヨコ。”并非他喜欢这种宁静，他更喜欢对热闹的人群作壁上观，不像横山裕，即使他背对着都能想象正在脱外套的丈夫的表情：没做造型的头发垂在额前，黑框眼镜下的眼睛疲劳但敏锐，双唇微张，神经质的横山裕正在一点点放松；即使这样，他也知道横山裕喜欢做的事情，其实是指挥他人，为别人开辟道路，让他们被世人所接受。

这种认知让村上信五慢慢地叹了口气，坐回沙发上。因为这善意的沉默总是弥漫在他们之间，所以也从没有人问过，如果不被接受该怎么办，ヨコ明明是个那么在意别人看法的人啊。

这段婚姻是板上钉钉的商业产物，成员、加之身边的少数人都心知肚明。日本通过同性婚姻法的日子很突然，某一天清晨上班族们挤下昏昏欲睡的沉闷电车，站内的LED大屏上就播放着这则消息。有人欢呼，有人落泪，自然也有人愤怒和不解，但不可否认很多人的生活确实从那一天开始改变，包括横山裕和村上信五。

在那之后的某一天他们被叫去高层的会议室。来了这个地方，一般都不会有什么好事，于是村上干了手里的罐装咖啡，站在在谁都注意不到的垃圾桶边上偷偷扶住额头叹气。等他调整好心态走到门口，看到的就是横山裕双脚微微张开地站在会议室门口，张着嘴，盯着玻璃门上的一小块污渍发呆。他忍不住去拍男人的黑发：“傻子吗，站在这里一脸呆？”横山裕只是闭上双唇，抻抻衣服下摆，先于村上一步推开了会议室的门，侧身让他进入。

长到他们这个岁数，自然而然地拥有了在看似荒谬的决定中找寻其因缘的能力，却一直都拿不准这事是好是坏。所以当高层们递给他俩印刷着同样内容的A4纸后，他们并没有慌乱，即使上面写的内容，翻译成简明扼要的人话就是希望横山裕和村上信五能够协议结婚。你看，荒谬的决定来了，他们条件反射地跟着对面高层的说明思索为什么。首先，杰尼斯一直都是领先于其他所有经纪公司的，那么在平权和支持律法的项目上也不能马虎；其次，横山裕和村上信五鲜有绯闻，关系又广受好评，关于此文件上甚至还附上了团内各个配对的支持率表格，ヨコヒナ远超其他；最后，爱情，多么好的谈资，多么丰沛的利润隐藏于其中？但爱又是个风险多么高的行为，公司可不希望今天在外营业的同性情侣明天就曝出各有外遇，不如直接把它变成可控的一出剧目，完美规避风险。

村上扫了一眼横山，看到对方也在看着自己，好像有什么话要讲，便睁大眼睛示意，没想到那边却低下了头，直到他们离开会议室，横山都没有再提起刚才的欲言又止，村上便也随他去了。

经过之后的各种思考和交涉，他们坐在饭店的包厢里点了头，接受了两人即将成为一家的事实。横山首先退掉了租住的公寓，搬家公司的车来回几趟，村上断舍离几年的成果灰飞烟灭。至于为什么是横山过来住，理由竟然是村上家有客房比较大，无法反驳。公司甚至问过他们，有没有之前买过的成对的戒指，装饰性质的也行，没有就现买新的。天地良心，何必对只有商业价值的绑定关系如此较真？搞得村上在港区的外景结束后还特地去转了珠宝店。这些全都被八卦杂志的记者看在眼里，喜在心里，已经做好不眠不休蹲守的准备，就等哪位女星出入村上住的公寓楼，无论是谁他们都能编排出最诱人的新闻。但这个希望在几天后就落空，那个时候村上和横山正走在去役所的路上，看不见的地方有公司的十几架相机对准他们。村上明显感到横山有点僵硬，但也无法表现，只能拉住他的手换个方向，从背后看上去像是横山迁就着对方抬高自己的手臂拦在身后，而村上是个不信鱼和熊掌不可兼得、执意要边牵手边搂腰的任性鬼。有了一只放在腰侧的温暖的手，横山终于松动下来，步伐也不那么艰涩，取景框里只会更好看。

他们手上带的——横山为此真的感谢神明——既不是大颗钻戒，也不是闪光的指环，确确实实是大概几年前横山和涩谷旅行带回的一对纪念品泰银戒指，买一对也只是因为涩谷的一句“你肯定会丢一个，就再把剩下的一个拿出来戴正好。”搬家之前在家里随便翻翻，居然就找到了，横山揣了一天那个小盒，最后终于在快回家的时候把它拍轻轻放在村上面前，说了声ヒナ就开始脸红。村上打开也有点惊讶，疑问地看着横山，引得坐在旁边吃面包的大仓抬起头嘀咕：“你们这样像真的在求婚。”

戒指戴上了，生活不紧不慢继续前行。曾经他们过过十天半个月都没有工作的日子，在大阪的宿舍里要把门关紧，好象这样就能阻挡寒意，没有被炉就把被子罩在自己头上，留出一个倒三角给眼睛鼻子，连手柄都塞在被子里，按键的声音闷在其中。可是游戏就那么几款，打完了就结束了，横山到后来都能记住Boss会出现在屏幕的哪个角落。那间房间里只有他和锦户，小个子的床铺即使在涩谷搬走之后也依旧委委屈屈地缩在角落，看得横山一次次皱眉，但也没出声，他还有自己要烦恼的事情。每个人都很烦，走廊那边的房间里也沉默着。偶尔有成员穿戴整齐下楼，别人都会藏不住自己羡慕的眼神，即使他只是去美国村转街散心，在当时，都是一件需要勇气的事情。

村上当时并没有和横山住一间屋子，正如现在他们也不在一间屋子里。横山利用一天休假，自觉地把东西全部收进了次卧，这里原来是村上的书房，是唯一一片没有猫毛侵染的净土。落地的原木色书架上满满当当，但书桌已经让位给横山的床，自然地，这里也让位给小千，成为她新的乐园：在书架上爬高上低、然后再用床垫（或床垫上面的人）做软着陆很快成为了她最爱的休闲活动，横山晚上不得不把门锁紧。

仔细一想，这样一来他和村上之间什么都没有变化，除了那一纸可有可无的婚姻证明和手上的廉价戒指，连两个人的梦境之间都和当年一样隔着两道门板。

如果所有小报都像以上文字一样无趣，当然，也无法打消大众旺盛的好奇心，但是也许可以有效将问题集中化，只集中到《惊！横山裕和村上信五疑似婚变！？》这一个专栏上，都能养活一家濒临倒闭的报业。可是没有，每天关于此事的花边新闻多得像雪片飞舞，他们只好以自己没有公开的社交网络账号为救命稻草，假装屏幕可以隔绝寒潮。

横山裕知道村上信五也不太在乎这些，确实不是谁都有丸山那样的自我搜索习惯，但他其实蛮羡慕那个总在乐屋里精力充沛的家伙的，毕竟走到现在，还能去看别人议论自己的弱点，算是最能证明强韧心理的技能了。为了不输给丸山，横山反其道而行之，很早开始就保持自己对飞速发展的网络讯息世界兴趣淡淡，于是他和村上就失去了最后一项可以在镜头以外交流的话题，谁让那人是个连智能手机的拍照功能都用不好的老爷爷呢。

但这不是他的本意。

让我们将时间倒转回14年前。村上的节目里曾经说过，7年后是一个看似清晰、实则无法捉摸的未来，那么两个七年叠加，就变成了一团会令热血少年都有些害怕的迷雾。之前也提到了，谁的路都不是一帆风顺的，他们过着惨兮兮的日子，在屈指可数的节目上尽力展现自己，以免回到冰凉的房间里，只有后悔能拿来做枕头。

那个时候，村上在秘密地崇拜着横山。这可以说是很逊，也很危险的一件事，但人心如此，当它想要如何时，本人却也是最最没有办法的一个人。对于当时的村上来说，喜欢上横山太容易了，很长一段时间里他都是跟在横山和涩谷身后、连装傻都抓不住时机的人，怎么会不对自己身前聚光灯下的金发少年动心呢？这是个看不出来的秘密，大家关系都很好，三三两两走得近是很正常的事，更何况节目外的涩谷其实敏感而安静，更喜欢一个人呆着，村上自然而然地和横山绑定出现，亲密也只是理所当然少年间的关系，只要他小心点控制心情的边界，就不会有人发现。

这段毫无指望的单相思在村上的人生里，和每天睡前的阅读时间一样，已经成为了一种习惯，自然得像吃饭喝水一样。他不会因为横山在节目里和哪个嘉宾打得火热就心酸，更不会因为剧本里的对手戏而神伤。横山就是横山，村上就是村上，他们即使妄自菲薄，但其实都对于这个世界上自己是独一无二的这件事感到确信，自然不会流于俗套。从现在回首看去，那段日子里他们被迫快速地成长，像粘土一样被捏挤成一团，以一个更强大稳固的形态来面对世界，于是这份感情融入了更多家人般的爱意，变得像流水一样绵长，它让粘土始终胜任一切形状。

但过于习惯的接触，其实容易让人忽视一些东西的变化，比如横山越来越频繁地在自己的节目里提到村上，以及那些不管能否得到回应、颇有些一根筋的恳求。村上信五先生太正直啦，横山裕抱怨道，但眼睛还是飞向他那边。村上回过头接住这道目光，这种场景出现得太多，导致不知道从什么时候开始他们总能感应到对方微小的一举一动，变成彼此的巴普洛夫。

后来有一天横山为了录晚间电台节目留宿在村上家，本着不能给主人添麻烦的心态，吃完饭后站在厨房洗碗。温水冲过横山的手，像一把刷子，舒服地搔过不快意的地方，晚餐时喝下的啤酒在他的脑海里吐着泡泡，就和水池里的洗洁精一样。这一切都太完美了，像一个漂亮的幻影，横山有点担忧地回头，看向坐在沙发里的村上，用目光确认对方还在，当前这一秒也是实际存在的。村山照常感受到了他的眼神，站起身，像从电视里播放的他们的节目里走出来一样，来到横山面前。

“ヨコ怎么了，累了的话就别洗了，电视要一起看吗？还是再睡一下？”

村上这么说着。

横山裕把一个深吸气和屏息掰成几步进行，不想让对面的人发现奔涌的紧张，但忽视了拥抱时胸口是紧贴的，他的心脏因为供血不足和其他的某些原因狂跳着，村上的耳朵正好在他的嘴边，他尽力清晰地说：

“要试着交往看看吗，ヒナ。”

自那之后又过了半年，他们才确定交往关系。好笑就在这里，他们已经花了很多年相处，却还在这一次人生滑铁卢后小心触碰，丝毫没想起只有爱才会让人惧怕失去。这不是他们第一次面对突如其来降临的爱情，但有太多原因让它变得特殊，让他们想要走进对方的心房。经历了那些没有必要的试探，无论是在镜头前还是后，横山终于在轻轻摆弄村上头发的时候说出那句自己一直想说的话。

他说，很多时间都被我们浪费了啊。

村上本来侧躺着，听到这句话抬起眼睛看着横山。他的眼睛还像横山第一次见到他那样圆润地亮着，酒店灯带的光映在里面，一同闪烁的还有涌动的爱意、羞赧、感谢。他仰起脸轻轻吻着横山裕的脸颊，回应他，我们还有很多时间。

是的，如今“很多时间”都统统过去，现在他们是商业婚姻组合、感情不和的当红偶像，凡此种种头衔都充分证明花边新闻听一半就好，因为商业婚姻竟然还有感情基础、感情不和也持续了近十年。他们只是八音盒里耗尽电池的锡兵和舞者，十数年持续登山一般的状态让他们无法确定了，无法确定对方是不是还爱着自己，又或者这份爱，自己真的见识过吗？它是不是已经消失在了他们的故事里，就像水消失在粘土中？*

他们睡在两个房间，感受不到对方湿度的变化。

第二天他们有共同的晨间节目，于是闹钟在同一个时间响起，安静的房间里逐渐开始被脚步声、洗漱声和无言的气氛填充。经纪人如今只需要给一个人打电话，就能在十分钟后接到两个人，像打包出售的一对人偶，即使不是那么喜气洋洋的款式，也保持着固定的距离站在电梯里。村上穿得非常艺人，即使其他成员都笑话过这种过分的变装，但他还是保持着帽子眼镜口罩缺一不可的搭配；反观横山只穿了日常的衬衣加外套，唯一可能遮掩锋芒的是鼻子上村上送的玳瑁框眼镜。保姆车已经停好在公寓门口，门打开着，助理把咖啡递到他们手里就转身去驾驶座了，这对法定伴侣得以在座位上享受一口浓郁的咖啡因，等待它给清晨注入一点活力。

开往电视台的路有点堵车，但看时间还来得及，村上本想看会台本，在包里摸索的时候却发现横山靠在颈枕上睡着了，就立刻停了手，看看自己的丈夫，轻轻拿下他的眼镜，用车上的纸巾擦干净，放在横山的腿上。横山裕白皙的脸上已经被眼镜架压出了一条红印，但本人却对此一无所知，在东京的早高峰中安静地呼吸着。村上看着他的样子，有一点怀念起曾经的岁月来。那个时候横山裕是个不信邪的家伙，想要什么就会卯足了劲去奔，他们走的路本就曲折，横山更是不知道碰过多少次壁、走过多少回弯路，这些东西全都一点点成为横山眼下的细纹，村上静静地凝视着这些几不可见的岁月痕迹，过去的他爱上横山，只要这些就足够了。那年长的一小段时光，每年有几个月能骄傲地宣称两人同岁，再加上横山不怎么显山露水的温柔，它们成为一瓶柠檬汽水，酸涩地滋滋响。横山是被时光眷顾的人，村上深知这一点，因为这不是他第一次在心里描绘对方的样子。无论过去了几个月，又一两年，心里的肖像画都鲜活得像彼得潘，横山的容颜就能让他不眨眼地微笑，更何况这个人本身。

开过高架时横山醒了，喝了口咖啡，把眼镜带好，眼神聚焦在窗外的风景上，村上重新翻出台本快速地翻阅，一会之后车子就放慢速度停了下来，车门缓缓打开，这就意味着今天已经开机打板，演员横山村上就位。

忙忙碌碌一天之后，到了傍晚，经纪人在拍摄间隙走过来跟村上耳语两句，看他了然地点头，就离开了场地。横山正好被服装师拉到一边更换配饰，经过村上时好奇地问了一句：“他说什么？”

“说今天共演的演员要和电视台的大人物一起晚餐，他先去安排地点了。”村上闭着眼睛让化妆师更方便补妆，在横山看来，像是一只任人摆布的小动物，或者说他们出品的系列毛绒玩偶。他很快耸耸肩，把这种妄想抖出脑海，不出意料地被服装师压制住动作，乖乖地回到了场地。

很快结束了拍摄，他们坐上车子前往餐厅。很大的包间里，人们坐在长桌的两侧，正有一搭没一搭地聊着天，看到横山和村上，大家便作势要起身迎接，被村上的自嘲逗乐，便又坐回了原位，横山也得以在村上身边的位子上坐下。他给侍应生递外套时顺带扫视了一圈房间里的男男女女，发现大家手边都有重箱一样的礼物盒。大概是伴手礼吧，他倒确实没想过今天还要准备这个，毕竟是一场没有通知的饭局。但就在他还没来得及感受慌张之前，旁边的村上动了动：“这是我和横山的一点心意，前几天出外景的时候想到之后要和贵台合作，就在当地购置了一些特产，希望我们两个人感激的心情能通过这点薄礼传达。”经纪人适时地递上了绑着缎带的盒子，横山对面的女演员也恰到好处地发出了好可爱的惊呼。

横山回忆起的那次外景，取材于以风景秀丽著称的山庄，方圆几十里可能都没有一个小店。村山是在什么时候，怎么拿到这么精致的礼品的呢？他应和着周围人的谈话，轻轻瞥向村上。这个人已经是自己的丈夫了，横山默默地在心里对端端坐好的毛绒玩具一一列举村上的特点：眼睛很好看、虎牙很可爱、眼角的笑纹从很久之前就一直没变过，浅浅地埋在那里，真正开心的时候才会显露出来。如今，并不是说不好，横山喜欢各种各样的村上，包括现在变得成熟灵活，还已经变成了自己的丈夫的村上，横山又在心里默默地念了一遍最后一句。

即使村上一直没回头，横山也总是看着他。

等到最后回家，夜已经深了。他们依次洗好澡，村上擦着头发出来时看到横山正坐在阳台的椅子上拨弄一盆植物的叶子，于是他穿上睡衣，拉开拉门走到那盆植物的旁边。它已经很久没开花了，即使叶子绿得浓郁，但没有一颗骨朵总是让人疑心是不是生了病。横山看向村上，拉他在对面的椅子上坐下来，晃晃手里的瓶装啤酒。

“我就不了。”他摆摆手，视线落在那株花的土壤上。是没有施肥吗？

“今天谢谢ヒナ，”横山喝了一口啤酒，突然没头没尾地说，“我完全想不到在外景的时候买伴手礼啊。而且，提前也不知道今晚会聚餐，所以，谢谢。”

村上了然：“ヨコ也太客气了吧。我也是，哪里知道今天就会聚餐呢。之前有拜托经纪人买了包装好，放在车上，如果要用的话立刻就能应急。我们不是经常会遇到这种事吗？已经有点习惯了，反正也不会浪费。”

横山带着点骄傲的表情点了点头：“ヒナ现在已经有很多我不知道的事情了嘛。”

村上没说话，站起身，在横山的腿上坐下来。刚刚洗完澡的热气已经被秋风吹散，现在他闻起来有种落叶的气息，横山轻轻环住他的腰，略微仰仰头，恰好对上村上的眼睛。

“那，谢礼的话，接吻可以吗？”

这是个伪命题，他们的嘴唇只要一毫米就能挨上了，但村上还是停在此处问询，因为他知道横山喜欢这样。

横山的回应是轻轻点头，用嘴唇摩挲对方的下巴，再在唇角轻轻点一下，如果不是腰间收紧的手臂，可能看起来还真的挺纯情。他们环抱在一起回到了温暖的客厅，横山坐在沙发上，村上还是占据着他的大腿。少了那种会被偷窥的顾虑，两个人都更能放得开一点，村上环住横山的脖子，闭着眼睛准确地找到横山的嘴唇，轻轻咬了一口，对方完全没反应，只是又把怀里的男人抱紧了点，用唇齿感受慢慢回升的体温和口腔里一如既往的热度。

村上感觉到横山的视线，先停下来，鼻尖互相碰着，睁大眼睛做出疑问的表情。他没想会得到回答，但横山在又一个浅浅的吻之后开了口。

“我们正好相爱也可以吗？”接吻带来的血液奔涌开始在横山身上表现，他的耳廓一片粉红，眼睫毛在瞳孔上笼罩一片阴影。

“什么？”

“那个时候，在办公室，你不是想知道我想问什么吗？”横山握着村上的手和他一起回忆，“就在那天，他们问我们要不要结婚的时候。我想说的是这句话。如果，我们正好相爱也可以吗？”他又亲亲村上有点惊讶的眼睛：“当时，甚至在那之前，我就想好了，我想和ヒナ在一起。以前站在我身后的ヒナ，现在能独当一面的ヒナ，吵闹的ヒナ，现在在我面前安静的ヒナ。无论是什么样的，只要ヒナ和我在一起，无论多少次我都会喜欢上的，我想要和ヒナ走完一生。”

他仰起头，把自己的额头和村上的额头相碰，但因为太近的距离而自然地闭上了眼睛，直到村上的双手捧住他的脸颊。

“你肯定不知道吧，从很久之前、比结婚还早、比交往还早的时候我就喜欢ヨコ了。而且之后也会继续喜欢ヨコ，不管ヨコ怎么觉得，我之前就讲过了，一莲托生。我想和ヨコ拥有一样的命运，这一辈子已经成功了，下一辈子我也要和ヨコ在一起。”

村上说完，轻轻亲吻横山潮湿的眼睛。

在爱情里大部分人会患得患失，用小小的计谋、蹩脚地测试恋人的心意，但横山和村上从很久以前开始就知道，对方并不是只属于自己的。他们基于相同的公平认知，索性跳过了恋情中各种各样的阶段，就像按下了人生的快进键。正因如此，爱意消磨地比平时更快，仿佛在晒不到太阳的角落里，花朵也没有办法绽放。但是花不是一定要开的，本来就没有人能持续地爱一个人。真正的爱情，是在漫长的生活中一次次重新爱上对方。*爱情的坟墓里仍有那对氧化了的戒指般闪光的东西，能够轮回转世，爱是永不止息。

2019.11.10

END.


End file.
